Knives recently have been adapted to perform a number of functions other than the cutting and slicing for which it was originally designed. More recently, knives known as survival instruments have included the facilities to contain fishing elements, compass, matches, bottle openers, scalers, just to name a few. However, very few, if any, of these knives have the provision to take small game and fish. Rather, the alternative has been to form the knife into a spear and capture the game or fish by spearing them. This approach suffers from obvious deficiencies such as accuracy, speed, distance and potential loss of the knife.
The invention described herein overcomes many of the deficiencies in certain uses of a knife as discussed above. The invention relates to an accessory which can be attached to the knife for delivering a projectile at sufficient speed and force for capturing game and fish. The projectile used in the particular embodiment is an arrow which, when used with the accessory, has a penetration and accuracy at 15-20 yards. The accessory is compact in design and adaptable for confining situations. As a result, it can easily be brought into firing position from a tree or the inside of a small tent. Because of its size and design, the arrows used are relatively small and can be stored as a result conveniently in large numbers. Furthermore, the arrows can be formed readily from branches or other materials available in the wilderness.
The accessory of the invention is adapted to any hollow handle survival knife and becomes and extension of the knife itself. The advantage of this approach is that the knife always remains in the users hand avoiding the possibility of loss of the knife which could occur if the knife were used as a spear. In addition, because it is used on the handle of the knife, the accessory can be used in a tree without a treestand. The potential for obtaining fish is far superior to that of a spear. Because of the arrowhead configuration, once the arrow is lodged in the fish, often the fish will not be able to get away as easily as it could with a spear formed from the knife itself.
The device can also serve as a trap. By pushing the knife blade into the ground or wedging it into a tree, the accessory can be set over a game trail and activated by remote release or a trip wire. It also has the potential in the same manner to activate a game snare.
The above has been a brief discussion of certain advantages of the invention described herein. Other advantages will become more apparent from the detailed discussion of the preferred embodiment which follows.